


Not Your Average Field Trip

by agentsofsomething



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Gen, Good Friend Leo Fitz, Grant Ward Redemption, John Garrett is an Asshole, Phil Coulson needs to shut up and listen, Satire, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofsomething/pseuds/agentsofsomething
Summary: What should’ve happened on Maveth. Grant Ward redemption fic between Ward, Coulson and Fitz. What would’ve happened if Fitz listens to Ward and his story.tw//mentions of suicide, mentions of rape, abuse, animal death mentioned, graphic descriptions of violence, surgery, injuries, needles
Relationships: Grant Ward & Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz, Kara Lynn Palamas & Grant Ward, Kara Lynn Palamas/Grant Ward, Leo Fitz & Grant Ward, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Grant Ward, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Grant Ward(past), Phil Coulson & Grant Ward, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Rosalind Price, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw//mentions of suicide, mentions of rape, abuse, animal death mentioned.
> 
> I haven’t wrote in awhile and I’ve had a stressful few months with school/work, I hope you enjoy this and I hope it’s not too over the place.

“You can’t just walk around killing people!” Fitz exclaimed after Ward had just killed two Hydra agents. Fitz knew that his old friend was very mentally disturbed but there were only so many people that Fitz would be able to see the man kill. 

“But they were evil.” Ward said so blatantly his voice seemed like it belonged to someone making a comment during a game of chess, not someone who just murdered people. The doe-eyed look that Ward was giving Fitz made the engineer want to believe that Ward really thought he was doing good.

“You’re one of those evil men, Ward. Don’t forget you were-are- standing right alongside them.” Fitz sneered looking straight ahead and beginning to walk again.

“How many times do I have to say it to try to get it through your dense skull. For someone so intelligent you really are a goddamn moron, Fitz.” Ward shook his head walking after the younger man. “I. Was. Loyal. To. John. Not. Hydra.” Ward said pronouncing every word clearly and loudly for emphasis. 

“Same difference, Ward. He and you are both still homicidal maniacs.” Fitz said huffing out loud, still not turning to see Ward.

“I’m nothing like Garrett, I just owed him a debt. That's all and that’s something that you’re too ignorant to understand.” Ward said, his annoyance was sweeping into his time and it was giving Fitz nostalgia to the bus days.

“That doesn’t excuse you from becoming a murderer!” Fitx exclaimed, finally stopping in his tracks to turn around and face Ward. “It was meant to float!” Ward yelled back. “I know what this all comes back to and I’ve said it before, I will say it a thousand times more. It was meant to fucking float and I’m so goddamn sorry it didn’t.” Ward composed himself looking straight into Fitz’s eyes.  
“You don’t mean that, you’re a liar, and a killer, and you’re just a terrible person. I know you’re going to try to get me to trust you so I can help you get you something you want. I may not know what that is yet, but I know you’re not just here for a ride.” Fitz said, causing Ward to roll his eyes so heavily, they looked as they would fall out of his head. 

“Call me whatever you want but I’m not the monster you think I am.” Ward said, he left ‘I’m worse.’ unsaid. 

“Then tell me exactly who you think you are and we’ll see who’s right.” Fitz said, causing Ward to let out a laughless chuckle as he took a seat on the sand.

“Take a seat because we’re going to be here for awhile.” Ward said as Fitz sat down. Ward started patting around in his pocket when Fitz saw a glint of metal. 

“You’re trying to kill me you bloody monster!” Fitz shrieked as Ward looked at him with bewilderment as he pulled a flask out of his pocket. “Well, this is awkward.” Fitz said as Ward smirked before taking a sip of whatever was in the flask. Ward tilted the flask towards Fitz who just shook his head and pushed it away. “I’ve seen The Princess Bride enough times, no thank you, mate.”

“You know, I actually understood that reference. Unless you think a sip of vodka will kill you.” Ward said closing up the flask and just holding it in his hand. The motion humanized him.

“Ward, I don’t care what's in your flask, can we just talk. You seemed so keen on talking about something that could possibly humanize you so let’s hear this deluded theory of yours.” Fitz said and Ward gave him a look that could be defined as sad but Fitz wasn’t sure Ward understood what being sad was.

“So you remember when I touched the Beserker staff? I remember something that I never wanted to remember again. My older brother was terrible, god. He used to beat the shit out of me and my younger brother and would make me beat the shit out of our younger brother too. I was too scared he would hurt me so I took the easy way out. Thomas, he was young but he knew I was looking out for myself.” Ward gave the ground a sad smile.

“Just one day, Christian threw Thomas down the well and our backyard and he wouldn’t let me take Thomas out. He threatened to throw me down there too. I just waited for Christian to get bored of Thomas’s cries and I threw him a rope. But the damage was already done. I was just done. I was done being Christian’s pawn.” There was a tone in Ward’s voice that was so human, Fitz wanted to believe him but he wasn’t finding himself able to trust him.

“What about your parents? Why didn’t they ever do anything to stop it ever?” Fitz asked before he could control the question.

“They were worse.” There was a dark edge in Ward’s voice that gave him the chills. “Once I started fighting back against Christian, my parents sent me to military school, they wouldn’t dare see anyone messing with their perfect little boy.” Ward let out a bitter laugh.

“And that’s where you met Garrett?” Fitz asked, causing Ward to shake his head.

“No, I was in military school from when I was 12 to 15. I was excelling, I was on a path to graduate actually and go into the military, they thought I could really be something. That’s until one day I got a call from Thomas. Christian- he-” Ward started but the words got caught in his throat. “He did something he shouldn’t have done to our baby sister. Thomas- he didn’t know what to do, he’s a kid. Just a kid.” Ward’s jaw was twitching if you knew where to look. 

“I stole a car and drove over 1000 miles to Massachusetts and I burnt down my family’s house. I just snapped. I wanted Christian dead but he survived unfortunately. I was caught by the police and sent to juvie.” Ward said looking at Fitz who had a near sympathetic look on his face. “Don’t look at me like that, Leo.”

“Don't call me Leo.” Fitz shot back in a way that sounded so much like old times it was almost painful for the engineer.

“I was in juvie, I was going to be charged as an adult for attempted murder and arson. That’s when I met Garrett. He said he could get me out of the mess I’m in and give me a real chance to share my military skills.” Ward said and started laughing. “I wish I said no but I was scared. I was all alone, I had no family, no money, nothing. So I took him up on his offer.”

“He said he could make me a man, that I would be strong enough where nobody would ever hurt me again. I just never wanted to feel the way my big brother made me feel about myself again. So I said yes.” Ward said opening his flask and gulping down another sip.

“So what happened after you went with Garrett. You joined hydra and that’s the end of the story?” Fitz said as Ward looked at him deadpanned.

“No, Garrett actually led me into the woods, said he’d be back in a few weeks but it was like six months. I wasn’t alone, he left me with a dog, his name was Buddy, and some clothes.” Ward said as the look of horror entered Fitz’s face.

“You were alone in the woods for six months? Why the bloody hell didn’t you tell anybody sooner?” Fitz asked in astonishment.

“I wasn’t in the woods for six months, I was in the woods for almost five years but I wasn’t alone. I had Buddy and Garrett would visit from time to time. He would bring supplies sometimes.” Ward said and it became very obvious to Fitz that Ward wasn’t seeing what was wrong with the picture.

“So Garrett abandoned you in the woods at 15 and you still followed him around like a loyal lapdog? You don’t see anything wrong with this picture?” Fitz said. 

“He didn’t abandon me, he gave me another chance to make something of myself. There’s a big difference. God you sound like Kara.” Ward murmured the last part to himself. “Also I had Buddy and he was my best friend. Well that’s until… just let me finish.” Fitz realized that Ward was trying to convince himself to finish the story and not Fitz himself. 

“At the end of the five years, I was 21 and I was accepted into the SHIELD academy so I was going to be let out of the woods. But Garrett told me I had to do one thing before I left. I had to kill Buddy.” Fitz let out an audible gasp.

“Whenever I would hunt, Buddy, he would run off to catch whatever I had shot. So I fired the gun off in the air and Buddy ran to go get it. Even though nothing was there I wanted him to have a chance… I couldn’t kill him.” Ward said and tears started gleaming in his eyes. “But Buddy, he was so loyal, the damn mutt came straight back to Garrett and I. So Garrett pulled up a gun and shot him. Right there.” Ward’s voice was breaking

At this point, Fitz was tearing up too, he was expecting a lot of things but how Ward lost his best friend was hitting him hard. “For the longest time, I thought that I was weak, that I didn’t kill Buddy, that it should’ve been me to do it. But I didn’t wanna betray someone who cared about me but then I did the same thing to you guys on the bus.” Ward put his head in his hands and his body was shaking. Fitz put his hand on Ward’s shoulder.

“Let it out, big guy, let it out.” Fitz said letting a tear slip down his own face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you guys. I didn’t want to hurt anyone.” Ward mumbled into his hands brokenly, cries clearly hidden in between breaths. 

“I suppose you didn’t, did you?” Fitz said to his old friend who was still hunched over with his head down. Fitz kept his hand on Ward’s shoulder and let the man gain his composure. Fitz was completely and utterly horrified but worst of all, he was more astonished about how SHIELD never found this out. 

Fitz sat over protectively of Ward until the man sat up and took a shaky breath to gain his composure. It was so unlike Ward to see him this emotional, it was making Fitz feel sick. 

“When I went to the academy, Garrett told me not to make friends but to make alliances. To fit in. I had no idea how to fit in. Sure you go to the parties, you sleep with people but I just never felt like I belonged. I guess that’s what high school would’ve been like for me. But it went by so fast and then I was out of the academy, running my own ops. Next thing I knew I went from 15 to 30 and I had been with Garrett for 15 years.” Ward began mumbling the last part. 

“You’re just a kid trapped in a soldier’s body, Ward.” Fitz said sympathetically, getting a chuckle out of Ward. 

“Fitz, I’m 31, I don’t think I’m a kid anymore. I lost that innocence a long time ago.”

“That’s not what I mean. You never had a chance to mature on your own or go to prom, that’s what you Americans do. You didn’t lose your innocence, it was stolen for you and it’s not your fault.” Fitz said, causing Ward to give him a weird look. Ward almost seemed bewildered that Fitz was defending him to himself.

“Moving on, being on the bus was probably the best experience of my life. I was just free from Garrett, my family, just everything for a short period of time. Even though Garrett planted me so he could get information on Coulson. He planned for me to get close with May so I slept with her which in retrospect wasn’t like a bad thing Garrett wanted me to do, I’m sorry I’m making you uncomfortable. it was just nice to be away from him. Then Garrett had Skye shot-” Ward started

“Daisy. It’s Daisy now.” Fitz said.

“No she likes pink roses, I remember her telling me after she got shot.” Ward said smartly.

“No, I mean her name is Daisy now.” Fitz said as Ward looked at Fitz and deadpanned went. “That’s a stupid fucking name.” The two men made eye contact and started losing their shit. 

The two men kept trying to gain their composure but one of them would mumble “daisy” and the laughter started again. The two continued for a good five minutes until Ward stood up.

“Come on we should keep walking towards the portal, we don’t want to be stuck here. I felt bad for the last bastard who got stuck here, I don’t want to be like him.” Ward said as Fitz let out a gasp scream. “What?” Ward exclaimed in a semi-annoyed tone.

“I have a story after you finish yours. Wait I’m telling you now. That guy, the bastard who got stuck here, met Simmons when she got stuck here and he fucked her.” Fitz blurted out quickly.

“He fucked your girl! Please tell me you did first…” Ward said as Fitz cupped his hand around his ear nervously.

“Well…” Fitz said as Ward let out a groan. “You never scored with Skye so don’t even go there with me.”

Ward just smirked to himself and shook his head, “Come on, buddy, let’s keep walking. I’ll finish my story and you can tell me more about your future wife’s fuck buddy.” 

“You know, I think I liked you better when you didn’t have a personality on the bus.” Fitz said trailing next to his friend.

“So where was I, oh the bus and how I was free. Yeah that was great until Garrett shot Skye and came to check in. I was considering turning on Garrett after him shooting Skye but I guess Garrett got good at reading my mind before I did shit and reminded me that he brought me into this SHIELD world and he could make me disappear too. I regret not telling Coulson on the bus, even though Coulson is an asshole now. Seriously that guy needs a reality check.” Ward started ranting until Fitz snapped at him.

“Back on topic, we don’t have a lot of time.” Fitz said.

“Right right, okay so the bus, hydra happened, you guys locked me in the basement, encouraged my suicide and you tried to kill me. Then Coulson handed me over to my abusers. I killed said abusers, reconnected with my younger siblings.” Ward was ranting off in list form.

“Siblings, wait, Thomas said he hadn’t heard from you in over 16 years.” Fitz said, tilting his head in confusion.

“It’s called lying and it’s a family trait. I didn’t think Coulson was going to go after my brother, I didn’t even tell Thomas anything about someone being potentially after him because I didn’t know.” Ward said as Fitz nodded in understanding.

“Then I went back to hydra because I was pissed that SHIELD handed me off to my abusers, I kidnapped Skye. I still feel bad about that time, probably because I ended up getting shot. Four shots and only two made contact, I thought I was a better teacher than that… Then I met Kara and may I just say I love my best friend but this is the nicest break I’ve had without her.” 

“Best friend?” Fitz asked confused. “You mean you two aren’t together?”

“No, it just felt too forced between us, I mean the sex was good but that’s it. She was looking for someone stabler than me. She started dating my brother.” Ward said as Fitz started coughing on the air around him.

“I can’t say I saw that coming.” Fitz said as Ward gasped.

“Simmons tried to kill me when we went on that group mission but ended up killing Bakshi instead.” Ward blurted out causing Fitz to immediately go. “I know and I’m sorry but we didn’t know the story.”

“No harsh feelings, maybe I should’ve talked when I was in Vault D and maybe we would all be in a better place right now.” Ward said as Fitz gave a solemn nod.

“Now after that team mission, I dropped off with Kara and we’ve just been doing our own thing, can you explain how Skye became— Daisy.” Ward said the word Daisy with more disdain than there should’ve been.

Fitz talked slowly about the battle at afterlife and how Skye lost her mother and father so she took up the name Daisy to honor her father. Fitz was realizing he was probably going into too much classified material but him and Ward bonded. 

After Fitz finished talking, the two men decided that they needed a break for the crazy reality that they were facing. 

“It’s you going to save Simmons’s space boyfriend for me.” Ward said to Fitz

“It’s you getting shot by the girl you love for me.” Fitz replied.

“It’s you trying to take the oxygen out of my cell for me.” Ward retorted.

“It’s not sleeping with a girl you kidnapped three times but claimed to love.”

“It’s you thinking I never slept with Skye for me.” 

“When did that happen?”

“That’s classified.” Ward smirked. “It’s the monkey obsession for me.”

“It’s the losing battleship for me.”

Ward let out a laugh at that one but let out a small sigh after. “Fitz I need to tell you something, I need help.” Ward admitted as Fitz stopped looking at his old new friend.

“Yeah.” Fitz said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well two months ago-” Ward started but was tackled by a figure coming out of nowhere pushing Ward a hill leaving Fitz to stand there in shock.

There was a man on top of Ward pressing his hand down on Ward’s chest. Fitz began to rush down the hill to realize that the man was Coulson. “Coulson, stop! He’s not evil!” Fitz yelled racing down the sandy hill.

Ward was gasping trying to move Coulson’s hand off of him. “This isn’t your fight, Fitz.” Coulson said back looking down at Ward who was turning pale in the face.

“It’s not my fault… your ex girlfriend… was a genocidal freak.” Ward panted our moving his hand on top of Coulsons. That caused Coulson to push down on Ward’s chest harder making Ward let out a groan.

Fitz went to pull Coulson off of Ward but Ward was grabbing Coulson’s bionic hand and something looked like it changed. All of a sudden there was a spark of flame and half of Coulson’s fake hand was liquid metal. The act caused Coulson to fall on top of Ward’s chest and Fitz to fall on top of Coulson.

“What the bloody hell was that, Ward.” Fitz said as Ward let out a gasp. “Get. Off. Of. Me.” He said as Fitz got off of him and pulled Coulson with him.

“He burned off my hand…” Coulson mumbled disappointedly looking down at his hand which was a pile of melted metal on Ward’s shirt.

“It’s okay, sir, we’ll get you a new one…” Fitz said in an astonished voice.

Ward sat up coughing and reaching into his pocket for his flask to down the rest of what was in it. “I was trying to explain to you that I needed help.” Ward said out of breath before laying back down on the sound.

“It’s you having fire powers for me.” Fitz said as Ward groaned.

“It’s you taking like 7 years to make a move on one girl.” Ward retorted with a cough.

“It’s Coulson almost killing you for me.” Fitz said, getting a glare from both Ward and Coulson.

“I want an explanation right now.” Coulson said as Ward tried to steady himself on his feet, grabbing onto Fitz’s shoulder for support.

“Listen, Phil, I don’t owe you jack fucking shit.” Ward poked his finger into Coulson’s chest. “You lost any last ounce of respect I had for you when you handed me back to my abusers and you just tried to kill me. Literally a minute ago.” 

“You killed an innocent woman for no reason other than trying to hurt SHIELD, you hydra scum.” Coulson scoffed as Ward let out a bitter laugh.

“First of all I was loyal to Garrett, not hydra. Secondly, that’s what this is about? Killing your girlfriend well ex girlfriend because she’s dead. Let’s get something clear, she was an anti inhuman freak. I couldn’t sit by and let her wipe out innocent people. Something you wouldn’t know anything about.” Ward shot back.

“You’re one to talk about not hurting innocent people. You corrupt everybody around you, Ward.” 

“You act like I’m the perpetrator and the evil one in all of this. You know there might’ve been a period of time I wanted to tell you everything, I would’ve wanted you to know everything but I don’t even care anymore. You don’t know a damn thing about me and I don’t want you to know anything.” Ward started ranting.

“I know that you’re an evil, soulless son of a bitch who deserves to die-” Coulson started but was cut off by Fitz. 

“Sir, please stop…” Fitz said as Ward held up a hand to him.

“Don’t try with him. He doesn’t care, he’s not going to listen and I don’t want him to listen. Everything will be easier if I’m the damn villain in the story, won’t it be? I just want to get off of this fucking planet.” Ward said, turning his back and started walking away.

“Walk away, Ward, go get yourself killed.” Coulson yelled at the walking man.

“Go fuck yourself, you prententious bastard, go to fucking hell because I’ll see you there.” Ward yelled back, still walking away.

“You’re better than this, sir…” Fitz said quietly to his boss once Ward was out of earshot.

“You, you’re not really taking his side are you? He tried to kill you and Simmons? You do know that.” Coulson said in astonishment.

“If he wanted us dead, we would’ve been dead, sir.” Fitz said as Coulson sighed in agreement, he knew Fitz was right about that. 

“You know he’s right, you really have turned into a ‘pretentious bastard’. Director hasn’t agreed with you, Coulson.” Fitz said before starting to walk after Ward who was yelling profanities to the air around him.

Coulson sighed seeing Fitz walk after Ward, there had to have been something that he was missing if Fitz was defending Ward. That or Ward was the mass manipulator that he knew him to be. Coulson knew he had to be wrong and felt defeat when he started walking after Fitz and Ward. 

“I wish I brought more alcohol, it’s bad I have to deal with an alien planet but Coulson being here is a real, fucking drag.” Ward laughed bitterly to Fitz. “Maybe he’s right, maybe I am soulless and I should just embrace that.”

“Ward…” Fitz said as Ward kept laughing, it was making the hairs on the back of Fitz’s neck stand up. “You’re scaring me man.”

“Good, maybe you should be scared of me. He’s right, I could’ve killed you. I could kill you both right now.” Ward said cracking his knuckles. 

“But you wouldn’t do that because you’re not a bad person, Ward.” Fitz said as Ward stopped dead in his tracks to give Fitz a ‘bitch please look’.

“You and I both know I’m not going to the place with shiny white gates. I have too much blood on my hands. I killed because Garrett said so. I never-” Ward said crossing his arms over his chest. 

“That doesn’t make you a bad person, it just meant you wanted to survive.” Fitz said in a gentle tone.

“I wish I didn’t.” Ward said darkly without giving Fitz time to unpack, he changed the topic. “Wasn’t the portal supposed to open again? Can’t we get out of the damn place.” Ward kicked the sand.

“Maybe the machine broke?” Fitz suggested as Coulson showed up again.

“It seemed like it was unstable when I jumped through it.” Coulson said as Ward groaned.

“Oh god he’s back and I’m out of alcohol. Fitz, what happened to Simmons’s space fuckbuddy?” Ward asked, putting his hands on his pockets.

“Well have you seen anybody else in the desert because I haven’t, captain obvious.” Fitz said annoyed.

“I still can’t believe you voluntarily are looking for the guy that took your future wife. Coulson threatened to throw me off the bus when I was sleeping with May and it was just sex. It wasn’t like an emotional connection.” Ward said, getting a glare from Coulson. 

“Are you trying to get me to attack you again because I won’t, you burned my hand off so I have nothing.” Coulson said as Ward turned to his former boss.

“I’d offer to shake your hand for a temporary peace agreement but you’re lacking in that department.” Ward said refraining from making a comment about him lacking in other departments. 

“I just have one question, how did you become an inhuman?” Coulson asked as Ward shrugged.

“Kara and I were raiding a hydra base and I picked up a stone, next thing I knew I was naked and on fire. That’s a weak question if that was the only thing you wanted to know. I have a question, did you finally tell May you’re in love with her?” Ward asked watching Coulson clench his good hand into a fist.

“You just killed my girlfriend so what do you think?” Coulson asked bitterly.

“I killed your Republican girlfriend. I've gotten rid of a Republican Representative and a Republican head of a federal organization in the last year, I think you should thank me.” Ward said as Coulson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So Jesus Christ help me…” Coulson muttered. “We don’t just kill people because of their political parties, Ward.” 

“No, I know that, I killed Christian because he was an abuser and I killed Rosalind because she was a genocidal woman.” Ward said.

“You obviously were looking for me to ask a different question even though you claimed you didn’t want to tell me a damn thing.” Coulson said mimicking quotes around a damn thing.

“I think it rhymes with ‘How did you meet Shmartett.’” Fitz said causing Coulson and Ward to both look at him.

“So why don’t you just tell me, Ward?” Coulson asked as Ward shook his head.

“No if you want to know, you have to ask me.” Ward said, the three of them deep down knew that Ward just wanted to tell Coulson.

“Okay Grant, how did you meet Garrett.” Coulson said as Ward clapped his hands.

“Oh finally a good question, everyone sit down for the storytime. Fitz, I’m sorry you have to hear this again.” Ward said sitting on the sand and followed by the two other men.

“Do we really have to be sitting for this?” Coulson asked as Ward held up his hand to Coulson.

“Shut up, it’s my story. So when I was 15, I was in juvie, I was sitting on arson and attempted murder charges.” Ward started the story as Fitz put his hand on the man’s knee for support.

“Your family?” Coulson asked.

“My brother. He did something… I don’t want to talk about it but I drove home over 1000 miles from military school. I set the house up and I wish he went down with it.” Ward said, gaining a slow nod from Coulson.

“Garrett knew someone from the military school and Garrett told me he could get me out of facing adult attempted murder charges. He said he could make me a man and nobody would hurt me again. I said yes because I didn’t want to be in jail for the rest of my life. Garrett took me into the woods and Wyoming. He told me he’d be back in a few weeks, it was more like six months.” Ward said it was more composed than with Fitz.

“Six months? Did he give you any training? Or did he give you anything.” Coulson asked, horrified. 

“He left me with a dog, Buddy, he was my best friend for those five years.” Ward said smiling at the memory of Buddy.

“Five years… you were just a kid…” Coulson tried to process what Ward just said.

“It gets worse.” Fitz said more to himself. 

Coulson and Fitz let Ward continue on with the story. None of the three men would later admit that they all cried when Ward brought up Garrett killing Buddy. 

“I didn’t want to kill him, he was my best friend.” Ward sobbed for the second time that day on the same alien planet.

“You didn’t kill him, it wasn’t your fault.” Coulson sobbed.

“I can’t handle the emotional pain of this heart wrenching story, we’re getting you a dog when we go home.” Fitz cried out loud.

“So I presume when you came back all bloodied from the fridge, that wasn’t from fighting hydra.” Coulson stated rather than asked after Ward had told his story. This time Ward was able to go from start to finish because nobody interrupted them by attacking them.

“Well, Garrett figured I needed to look roughed up for the cover so he decided he should take matters into his own hands.” Ward said as Fitz let out a gasp of horror.

“Are you saying you voluntarily let him beat the shit out of you?” Fitz asked in horror as Ward shrugged his shoulders.

“It wasn’t the first time, I don’t know what the big deal is? It was for a cover and it worked.” Ward said, causing Coulson and Fitz to look at each other in horror.

“Ward, Grant, that is a very big deal that we should talk about.” Coulson said in a concerned tone that made Ward tense a little bit.

“Maybe he went a little over the top but-” Ward started bur Fitz cut him off.

“No he went very over the top. Ward, I know you know a lot of what Garrett did isn’t normal but this is bad. Really really bad.” Fitz said to his friend who just shrugged.

“If we ever get back to earth, I’ll see a therapist.” Ward scoffed. “But I think you should really put Skye into therapy after the whole, name change and haircut, Daisy, thing.” Ward said, causing himself and Fitz to start laughing once again.

“How old are you two?” Coulson asked deadpanned watching the two grown men laugh.

“She doesn’t even like the flower. Like yes I know her parents named her after it but she likes pink roses.” Ward said laughing causing Coulson to give him a weird look.

“I mean she changed, I don’t really think it was all her fault.” Coulson said looking at Ward. The laughter halted.

“Are you blaming me for her changing because that’s what it sounds like.” Ward said, a faint red spark was in his eyes and Coulson held his hands up.

“I never said I was blaming you or blaming her. She just went through a lot, had her heart broken quite a few times and that changes a person.” Coulson said as Ward slowly nodded. He never really thought of Skye’s changed personality having a correlation to his actions. Ward instantly felt like an idiot for not realizing certain things he triggered.

“I never wanted to hurt anyone.” Ward said looking down at his feet.

“I know you didn’t.” Coulson said. “I know now and I’m sorry I wasn’t more understanding in the beginning.”

“I’m sorry I betrayed you and melted your hand off.” Ward said.

“You were just a kid. You didn’t know better.” Coulson said and hesitantly put his good hand on Ward’s shoulder.

Ward definitely didn’t leave into the touch for a moment until there was a buzzing and an open portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of maveth with some redemption.
> 
> Tw// descriptions of violence, wound descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came back thank you so much, enjoy part 2

“Ha ha!” Fitz exclaimed and jumped up looking at the portal in front of him. “We get to go home and I didn’t even have to see that damn Nasa bloke.” Fitz said proudly.

Ward and Coulson stayed looking at each other in astonishment at the engineer’s happiness. “Fitz, if you didn’t want the guy in the way, why are you here?” Ward asked, shaking his head as Coulson stood up and brushed off his clothes of dust.

“I had to be better and try to make Jemma happy. If she can’t be happy with me, she should still be happy.” Fitz said as it was the obvious truth, Ward stood up concealing a wince under his breath.

Coulson started walking towards the portal and went to take a step through as Fitz put his hand out. “Wait, we don’t know if it’s completely stable or where it will let out, sir. We could be walking straight into a hydra trap or another reality.” Fitz said, causing himself and Coulson to look at Ward who immediately raised his hands.

“I don’t know about any Hydra trap, I say we go through now, ask questions later.” Ward said walking next to Coulson leaving Fitz a few yards away.

“I say it’s better we all go through together, none of us should be trapped here for any longer. Get over here Fitz so we can go.” Coulson said sounding like an annoyed dad at a rest station.

“Wait one second, do you hear something sir?” Fitz asked and almost instantly he was mauled by another figure. 

“Fitz!” Coulson yelled and went to go after him. 

“Oh no you don’t-” Ward said and kicked Coulson through the portal. “Sorry Coulson, no way you would be able to help.” Ward mumbled to himself before running after Fitz.

Choked noises were coming from the ground where Fitz was being choked by a man. A man with similar space outfits on to Fitz and Ward. 

“D-D-D-Dan-niels.” Fitz choked out reading the name tag on the uniform ong and connecting that it was Simmons’ Will.

Within the next second, Will was off of Fitz and Ward was on top of him. “Don’t kill him! Don’t kill him!” Fitz yelled to Ward who had a knife against Will’s throat.

“This isn’t Simmons little friend. I’m here to take care of the problem.” Ward said beginning to push the knife into Will’s throat. 

“Ward, no!” Fitz yelled pushing Ward off of Will. That caused Will to get on top of Ward and start strangling him and pushing on his chest for the second time of the day.

Ward groaned at the contact trying to wiggle his way out but he was weaker, Coulson had broken a couple of his ribs, he couldn’t breathe that well, he was tired. But everything changed when Ward looked up and saw a slug-like creature moving on Will’s hairline.

Ward lifted his hand to Will’s forehead, “Fitz.” He said weakly pointing at figure on Will’s forehead.

“Bloody Hell!” Fitz yelled and grabbed the gun out of his back pocket and shot the figure in the side of the head. It only seemed to knock whatever it was unconscious but it was enough time for Fitz to pick Ward off of the ground.

“I’m sor-” Fitz started as Ward grabbed Fitz’s hand and started walking towards the portal.

“I don’t care.” Ward wheezed. “Home.” Ward grumbled before stopping at the portal.

“Together on 3.” Fitz said. “1… 2… 3…” And then the two jumped.

* * *

**On the other end of the portal**

Coulson started yelling as he fell through the portal and landed on the floor. He let out an oof and looked up around him. May. Simmons. Mack. Bobbi. Lincoln. Skye.  _ Daisy.  _ He was at the playground.

Mack ran over to help the older man up. “Where’s Fitz?” Mack barked out quickly.

“I don’t know, the figure attacked him- Ward kicked my back. I lost my hand.” Coulson said looking at his missing hand.

“Sir, Fitz? Daisy can’t keep this portal open all day.” Mack said as Coulson shrugged himself off before starting to walk back towards the portal.

“He got attacked, I was trying to help him but… I’m going back in.” Coulson said, going to walk into the portal.

Before May or anyone else could yell in protest, Fitz and Ward came crashing through the portal. Ward fell on top of Coulson and Fitz on top of Ward.

“Close the damn portal.” Ward said looking towards Daisy who was trying to keep the portal open. She shot him an  _ excuse me, you don’t run the show  _ look _ , _ but Fitz quickly pipped up.

“Close it, Close it, Close it!” Fitz yelled and in an instant later the portal was closed. The younger man let out a sigh of relief and patted Ward’s shoulder.

“Thank god.” Ward mumbled still not moving off of Coulson, he felt a wave of exhaustion but he could ignore Fitz’s weight on top of him.

“Well I’m glad you two are safe but can you get off of me?” Coulson asked underneath Ward. Ward was big enough on his own but Fitz too was going to crush him.

“Oh sorry sir.” Fitz said getting up on to his Fitz and Ward moving on the floor next to Coulson. As soon as Fitz’s feet were on the ground, he felt himself hit with a force. Simmons. In his arms.

“I was so scared something happened to you, when I saw Coulson come back through the portal and you weren’t with him.” Simmons said quietly towards Fitz.

“Don’t worry, I’ll always come back to you, Jem. You’re my best…” Fitz stopped himself after feeling a disappointed glance from Ward who was laying on the floor. “You’re everything to me.” Fitz said confidently. 

And with that the moment was over with the sound of cocked guns as everyone seemed to remember Ward on the floor. Simmons grabbed Fitz’s arm tightly after acknowledging Ward’s presence. 

“I’m not here to kill any of you but I’m honored by the gesture.” Ward said sitting up with his hands up. 

“Ward, don’t be a dick.” Coulson said to the man to his right. 

“You literally broke my chest and you have the audacity to tell me not to be a dick.” Ward asked in astonishment. “Tell them to put their guns down or else I’m staying on the floor.” 

“You broke my hand… May, Mack, guns down.” Coulson said waving off dismissively towards his team.

“You’re joking, Coulson. He’s literally hydra.” May said not lowering her gun yet.

“He’s not going to hurt anyone, May. Ward and I have some business to attend to but…” Coulson looked around, he knew that he himself had broken bones in Ward’s chest, he felt it. Coulson knew that needed medical treatment but then he made the connection Lincoln was probably the only one qualified to help. Oh Skye was going to have his head. “Lincoln, can you wrap up Ward’s chest, he seems to have a few broken ribs.” Coulson said as Ward gave him an incredulous look.

Lincoln slowly nodded before walking off to go get supplies. Fitz broke away from his embrace with Simmons to help Ward stand up. Ward wrapped his arm around Fitz’s shoulder and leaned some of his weight into the smaller man.

“Who the fuck is Lincoln?” Ward whispered into Fitz’s ear. 

“Your ex girlfriend’s possible new boyfriend.” Fitz whispered causing Ward to chuckle immediately followed by a wince.  _ Bad call, bad call.  _

“I’ll be back, May, Mack, my office. I don’t want anybody dead when I come back.” Coulson paused and looked at Daisy then Simmons and Ward. “Fitz, you’re in charge.” Coulson spoke to the group. 

“Sir.” Daisy started to follow Coulson as he began walking away. Coulson paused for a minute. “Later, Sk-Daisy.” Coulson said in a calm voice that sounded like the bus.

Bobbi had snuck out with Mack, May and Coulson leaving the four ex teammates standing alone in a room. 

“Fitz, what are you doing?” Simmons blurted out disrupting the silence.

“What do you mean what am I doing? I’m helping somebody who needs it.” Fitz said with a little attitude.

“He’s not somebody that needs or deserves our help. Look at everything he’s done to us over the years. He feels nothing.” Daisy said glaring at Ward. There was residual emotion in her voice that showed it wasn’t pure hate.

“You don’t know anything-” Fitz started as Ward shook his head. “Fitz, don’t, they don’t want to know, they don’t care to know and they sure as hell don’t deserve to know a thing about me. It’s okay, you don’t have to defend me.” Ward said taking his arm off of Fitz and standing on his feet. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Simmons sneered angrily, folding her arms over her chest.

“As someone who fucked an astronaut, you do not get to judge me right now.” Ward shot back and then gasped and brought his hands to his mouth when he realized what he said.

“You told him?” Simmons asked Fitz incredulously. It was seeming to Fitz like they would never have a real relationship if something kept messing them up. Ward looked over towards Daisy who had a smirk of amusement on her face. 

“Don’t you smirk, Skye, I know you slept with Ward.” Fitz shot towards the ex hacker who’s smirk turned into anger.

“You told him!” Daisy yelled at Ward as Simmons gasped “Why didn’t you tell me!”

Ward brought his hands up in surrender but Daisy still opened her hand towards Ward and sent him flying into the wall. After making contact with the wall, Ward groaned. “So that’s how you want to play.” Ward murmured sitting up and getting up shakily. 

Daisy started to get into an attack position again but Ward was faster. Before Fitz or Simmons could blink, Ward sent a fireball towards Daisy. She dived onto the floor to avoid getting hit and looked at Ward in shock.  _ That bastard was one of them.  _

“What’s going on here?” Lincoln’s voice boomed as he walked into the room with his first aid kit. 

“He’s inhuman.” Simmons said, backing away from Ward. 

“I don’t care who’s what species, I’m fixing somebody’s broken ribs.” Lincoln said and motioned towards the little well that was almost high enough for a seat. “Ward- right, sit down.” Lincoln said as Ward rolled his eyes and walked towards the well. Lincoln helped Daisy back onto her feet but she didn’t cling to the touch. 

“I know you know my name so let’s not play games.” Ward said as Lincoln walked next to him with Daisy a few feet behind him.

“Shirt off.” Lincoln said with his turn to roll his eyes.

“At least buy me dinner first.” Ward said going to take off his vest but wincing. “I don’t think I can do it.” Ward mumbled to himself.

“Ward, take off the damn-” Daisy started as Ward’s eyes snapped at her.

“What do you think I’m trying to do, Skye. Jesus Christ can you remove that stick from your ass.” Ward snapped back at her. 

“Cool it, both of you.” Lincoln stepped in between them. The tension between the two of them was making the atmosphere of the room uncomfortable. “Fitz, a hand?” Lincoln asked taking a step towards Ward and helping the ex-agent shed the vest.

“This is embarrassing.” Ward mumbled to himself as Fitz and Lincoln helped him strip off his shirt layers. When the t-shirt finally came off, Ward’s chest was already black and blue, it looked to be indent, pushed in by Coulson’s bionic hand.

“Oh bloody hell.” Simmons said taking a step further towards Ward. She may hate the man’s guts but whatever was going on with his chest looked too painful to bear. Daisy also took a step in to see.

“Nothing a little wrap and bourbon can’t fix, right doc?” Ward joked light heartedly looking at Lincoln after seeing the look of concern on his face. Ward switched his gaze towards Simmons who shared a similar expression. “Simmons?”

“Why didn’t you tell me it was that bad?” Fitz asked Ward who failed to shrug his shoulders. 

“I can take a beating, Fitz. I didn’t think it was this bad. Garrett would’ve done worse, he once ripped out his guy’s rib because he was mad at him. I was just lucky it wasn’t me.” Ward started tangenting.

“You need an x-ray to see if it’s bad enough to need surgery.” Simmons said as Ward crossed his arms over his chest.

“First of all you don’t like me, Second of all I don’t need surgery, Lincoln give me the bandages, I’ll wrap myself up.” Ward said in a tone that was almost desperate.

“Your chest is caved in, you need surgery.” Daisy blurted out looking at how painful Ward’s chest looked. She was starting to feel a little guilty about blasting him into a wall.

“Here, Ward, why don’t we take a quick trip around the base, I’ll show you my lab.” Fitz said helping his friend stand up.

“I don’t have a shirt.” Ward said to Fitz who waved it off.

“Don’t worry, nobody's going to notice, let’s go on a walk.” Fitz said slowly, starting to drag Ward out towards the med bay.

That left Lincoln, Daisy and Simmons alone in the room. Lincoln went to touch Daisy’s shoulder but she leaned away from his touch. “Why don’t you go help Fitz.” Daisy whispered towards Lincoln who just nodded and walked off.

It left the two girls alone in the room together. Simmons just opened her arms towards her friend and let her walk in. Simmons felt her shoulder damped as Daisy buried her face into it.

“I really want to kill him but not just for me. I want to kill him for hurting you the way he did and now for whatever he did for Fitz and Coulson to treat him normally..” Simmons said rubbed her hand down her friends back.

“He says my name and it makes me feel like I’m losing control, I should be past that. He can't make me feel anymore. Not like this.” Daisy choked into her friend’s shoulder. 

“You still love him, after all of this time?” Simmons asked, doing her best to keep the disgust out of her tone. She may hate the man but it was her best friend’s feelings. 

“I never stopped.” Daisy said, pulling away from her best friend before giving a smile that was so Skye. “Anyways you fucked an astronaut.”

Simmons groaned before laughing. “Fair is fair, Daisy.” Simmons said as the girl in front of her paused.

“You can call me, Skye.” She said causing Simmons to shake her head.

“Right after I got used to Daisy, Ward comes in and says  _ Skye _ once and we’re back to Skye.” Simmons said, imitating the Skye in her old Ward voice impression. 

“It doesn’t sound natural when you call me Daisy, I think I’m just trying so hard to be somebody that I’m not.” Skye said toying with her fingers. 

“I want to talk about this with you and I want to talk about everything but I think I should make sure that your boyfriends don’t kill each other.” Simmons said as Skye looked at her in confusion before realizing Lincoln was the one looking after Ward. 

“We should probably go.” Skye said wrapping her arm around Simmons with Simmons doing the same back.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You said we were going on a walk.” Ward said standing while Fitz and Lincoln conducted a chest x-ray.

“And you believed me. See we’re even, you betrayed us and I’m betraying you.” Fitz said, causing Ward to chuckle and immediately wince.

“Stay still, Ward.” Lincoln said taking one more x-ray before removing Ward from the machine. “You two stay here, I’ll be back in 15.” Lincoln said before walking away.

“He doesn’t like me very much does he?” Ward asked as Fitz shrugged his shoulders.

“I think he’s more confused as to why you have Skye’s attention as much as you.” Fitz said looking at Ward who was looking at himself in a mirror.

“Well he’s got no competition, that’s all.” Ward said as Fitz scoffed.

“The sexual tension was so thick you could’ve cut it with a knife. I thought I was going to suffocate there.” Fitz joked.

Ward just nodded off and kept looking at himself in the mirror until Coulson came in. “Ward why the hell aren’t you bandaged up?” Coulson asked as Ward quickly moved his arms over his chest to hide the bruising.

“Lincoln, didn’t have the right size bandages, my chest is just too big.” Ward said, backing away as Coulson moved in towards Ward.

“Bullshit, Ward let him see.” Fitz said moving closer towards Ward. 

“I can’t let him see because there’s nothing to see.” Ward said, still moving away. “I’m fine, I want to leave the base.”

“Ward…” Coulson said in almost a warning voice. “Let me see.” Coulson said as Ward sighed and dropped his arms to the side. Coulson let out a gasp in horror seeing what he did.

“I’m fine, just a little bit broken. Nothing that rest can’t fix.” Ward said, immediately crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was trying to kill you. It almost worked…” Coulson said to himself in a disgusted tone. “Ward, I’m sorry.”

“I want to go home. I don’t want to be here.” Ward said again, bouncing his knee. 

“At least let Lincoln come back with the x-rays.” Fitz said as Ward turned towards his friend.

“Fitz, get me out of here, I need to get home.” Ward was almost begging at this point. 

In almost perfect timing Lincoln came back. “It’s looking like we have to operate for me.” Lincoln said and in an instant Ward took off running.

“Goddamnit.” Coulson said before looking at Fitz as the two tried to go after him. Coulson knew Ward wouldn’t get far with his chest in the condition it’s in but when Ward was determined, he was off. 

Ward had no idea where he was going or what he was doing but he felt his insides crumbling. His chest was closing in on itself and him freaking out was an understatement. Ward just kept running. He saw Skye and Simmons walking in the hallways and almost slammed into Simmons but Skye put her hand out and pushed Ward against the wall. Simmons let out a yelp of surprise and jumped back. 

“Trying to escape so soon?” Skye asked while keeping Ward against the wall with her powers. Ward tried to move but the force acting on him was too strong and he was too weak.

“I need to leave. It’s really hot in here. I need to go home.” Ward said his eyes were getting heavy on him. 

In almost an instant Coulson and Fitz had caught up both out of breath. “Thank you.” Coulson said patting Skye on the shoulder while he panted. “Ward, you need surgery, stop running so we can talk.” Coulson sounded like the dad Ward never had.

“I’m not getting fucking surgery.” Ward grunted through his teeth annoyed.

“Did he do something to you that you’re scared?” Fitz asked as Ward glared at Fitz.

“Drop it.” Ward said in a dark tone. There was the jackpot.

“Let him go.” Coulson said as Skye put her hand down and Ward fell to the floor.

“Nobody’s going to hurt you or do anything besides fix that.” Fitz said kneeling down to eye level with Ward. “Do you want to tell me what he did to you?” Fitz asked in a quieter tone so nobody heard. 

Ward shook his head. “You promise, fix this and that’s it?” Ward asked as Fitz held up his pinky. “I swear I pinky promise.” Fitz said as Ward hesitantly interlocked his pinky with Fitz’s. 

“Let’s get you into some pre-op. Maybe if you actually behave during all of this, you’ll get a nice bottle of alcohol from Coulson as a recovery gift.” Fitz said causing Ward to smirk.

“Deal.” Ward said standing up. “Let’s go for surgery.”

“I can take Ward to the lab if you want to shower, Fitz.” Simmons offered hesitantly causing a shock to everyone around. Fitz looked at Ward before he nodded. 

“I’ll take you up on that. Is there any of the pesto left in the fridge?” Fitz asked, causing both Simmons and Ward to roll their eyes. Of course food was the first thing on his mind.

“There should be a sandwich for you in the fridge if Hunter didn’t eat it.” Simmons said as Fitz jumped up happily. “Good luck.” Fitz said to his friend heading off towards the bunks.

“Come on, Ward.” Coulson said to Ward who was typing on his phone. 

“Busy.” Ward said as Coulson waited a second before pressing the off button on Ward’s phone. “Hey!” Ward said as Coulson held out his hand.

“Phone, hand now.” Coulson said as Ward sighed before putting his phone in Coulson’s hand. 

“If Kara shows up at the base because I didn’t text back fast enough, that’s not my problem.” Ward said trying to avoid Skye and Simmons’s energy next to him.

“Ward, I’m gonna take you back to the lab so Lincoln can get you ready.” Coulson said as Ward nodded but Simmons cleared her throat.

“Actually, sir, I think I’m better suited than Lincoln.” Simmons said.

“Agent Simmons, I appreciate the offer but you don’t have to, I know-” Coulson said as Simmons stopped him.

“Sir, I owe it to Fitz. I promise I won’t kill him. Not intentionally.” Simmons said.

* * *

  
  
  


“This might pinch.” Simmons said putting the IV line into Ward’s hand.

“Simmons, what are you doing, I know you hate my guts.” Ward said pulling the hospital gown tight to his chest with his hand that didn’t have the IV in. Skye was sitting in a chair a few feet away from where Ward was sitting in the cot.

“I just want to know what you did to Coulson and Fitz that you have them wrapped around your finger.” Simmons said as Ward sighed.

“I told the truth, Simmons. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Ward said as Skye started laughing to herself. “Something funny.” Ward couldn’t help but say.

“Just you telling the truth is a funny thought.” Skye said as Ward rolled his eyes.

“See that’s why I’m not even trying. Neither one of you care and you both want to see me dead or suffering.” Ward said as Simmons sat at the end of his bedside.

“I’m not going to address that but whatever you said to Fitz seemed to have weight. So I want to know what you said to him.” Simmons said as Ward looked at the lights on the ceiling.

“That’s not an easy question, it’s everything, about everything.” Ward said not looking back down.

“Well, tell me where the story starts.” Simmons said as Skye looked at Simmons with an annoyed look on her face.

“Probably when Thomas was born, that’s my younger brother. Christian, he always hated me but when Thomas was born, it got so much worse. His bullying was mostly just verbal and name calling. But he started picking me on physically. He started hurting Thomas. He would make me hurt Thomas. He used to kick the shit out of me until I got balls to fight back.” Ward said.

“So the well, that was true?” Skye asked as Ward looked over and slowly nodded. 

“When I got older, I went to military school, I was doing good, I was set to graduate top of my class. I had a real future. I was… 15… and Thomas called me one night. Something happened. Christian. I don’t want to talk about it.” Ward looked down at the IV. “I drove back home from the middle of the midwest and lit that house up. I thought Christian was inside. He wasn’t. I got my ass thrown in juvie.” Ward felt a hand on his lower leg and looked to see Simmons gently placed her hand on his shin.

“Christian had a petition to get me tried as an adult. I had no money, no lawyers, nothing, I was screwed. That’s when I met Garrett. He offered me a way out.” Ward said as Skye brought her chair closer.

“You met Garrett at 15?” Skye asked as Ward slowly nodded then let out a yawn.

“Yeah, you sedated me when you put the IV in. You’re so smart, Simmons.” Ward said more to himself feeling drained.

“What happened after you met Garrett?” Simmons asked Ward, she was trying to keep him talking until he was asleep.

“He offered me a way out. Said I could either rot in here or become a real man. He promised me Christian would never hurt me again… I said yes. He dumped me in the woods with Buddy. Promised it would be a few weeks and it was 6 months. I miss the 5 years.” Ward mumbled before finally exhaustion took over and he was unconscious.

“Five years, Ward. Ward.” Skye said leaning forward and shaking his leg. “Grant.”

“He’s knocked out, he’s not waking up anytime soon.” Simmons said sitting off of the bed.

“Five years?” Skye asked not to remove her hand from the sleeping man’s leg. 

“He was getting tired from the drugs, he could’ve been exaggerating.” Simmons said unconvincingly.

“Exaggerating, what?” Fitz materialised in the doorway before looking at Ward’s body. “Oh my god you killed him.”

“I didn't kill him, I sedated him.” Simmons rolled her eyes at Fitz.

“Fitz, is it true? Garrett took Ward out of juvie?” Skye said looking at her friend in the doorway.

“Oh yeah, he was telling Coulson and I. The poor bloke, his best friend was a dog.” Fitz said, shaking his head slowly.

“A dog?” Skye asked in confusion. “He fell asleep after saying five years a few times.” 

“Oh. Well looks like this isn’t my thing to tell. Why are you being so nice to him, both of you? What are you up to?” Fitz asked, wrapping his arms around Simmons’s waist from the behind.

“I figured that if you trust him, there’s gotta be something that makes you feel that way towards him. It’s Ward who tried to kill us.” Simmons said.

“If he wanted us dead, we would’ve been, Jem.” Fitz said leaving a heavy silence in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment below for some feedback, thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Ward and Fitzsimmons feels. Skye and Lincoln finally get to sit down and have a conversation about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!! I’m excited for this one, let me know how you like it!

“Let me go back to bed.” Ward mumbled feeling himself wake up. He barely remembered falling asleep, everything surrounding his body felt heavy. Heavy until his arms started getting lighter. He went to sit up but felt a gentle hand pushing him down.

“Stay down, Ward.” He heard a familiar voice say. His eyes were suddenly wide open and he felt away as the room around him.

“Sky-no uH fuck-flower girl, what are you doing here? You hate me. Like you want me dead, hate him.” Ward said looking up at Skye who still had her hand on his shoulder keeping him down.

“Making sure you don’t destroy all of the doctor's hard work.” Skye said, trying not to smirk at his attempts to remember her birth name. 

“You would be happy if I messed up the work and ended up bleeding out. You’re just a terrible person.” Ward said looking at where her hand was on his shoulder and she pulled it away with a scowl.

“I wouldn’t want you going out so easy, I think I deserve to see you suffer a little bit.” Skye said sitting down in the chair next to him.

“You literally shot me 4 times, told me to kill myself when I was suicidal, never listened to me when I tried to talk to you but you think I haven’t suffered enough? You’re a fucking bitch.” Ward said the last sentence louder than intended but the drugs were making him loopy.

“What did you just call me?” Skye asked, narrowing her eyes at Ward.

“A. Fucking. Bitch. I said it and I see you trying to do the whole May angry thing. It doesn’t work on you especially with that bob.” Ward said.

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Skye said immediately, touching the bottoms of her hair disregarding the rest of what Ward had said.

“Nothing, you’re still pretty no matter how you look, Daisy. That’s your name. It’s Daisy even though you like pink roses better.” Ward mumbled. 

“You don’t have to call me that name, Grant.” Skye said as Ward looked up at her with a look of slight confusion.

“Are you done with your identity crisis?” Ward asked as Skye let out an uncontrolled laugh causing Ward to smile. 

“Swinging and missing, Ward.” Skye echoed her words from the last time she sat in a hospital bed and he was the one in the visitors chair.

Ward let out a small cough waking up now before a groan. “Where’s Fitz, I miss him.”

“Fitz is catching up with Simmons.” Skye said as Ward let out a gasp and a shriek.

“They’re finally having sex?” Ward said louder than a typical question should be causing agents to look at Skye from across the lab.

“Ward, shut up, you’re drawing enough attention as it is.” Skye said, dropping her face into her hand. The roles here felt so reversed it was giving her a bad feeling in her stomach.

“Why do you care, I’m not talking about us fucking again. Unless you wanna say goodbye to your little boyfriend. I don’t do the whole cheating. It’s too complicated. I mean but I might make an exception because that pu-” Ward started tangenting but Skye put her fingers over his lips to shut him up. 

When Skye pushed her fingers against his lips he pressed a kiss against her finger and Skye thought her heart skipped a beat. “If I promise to get Fitz will you stop talking?” Skye asked quietly.

“But if Fitz comes I won’t get to talk to you?” Ward said with those damn puppy dog eyes.

“You called me a bitch a minute ago.” Skye said with a sigh. He was causing her more stress in this moment than he had in the last 3 years.

“Well you are a bitch but that doesn’t mean I don’t love-” Ward started but was cut off by Fitz coming into the room disheveled and out of breath.

“Oh Ward, you’re awake. I was hoping I didn’t miss you being awake for too much time, I was busy catching up on some work with Simmons.” Fitz said walking over to his friend and sitting at the bottom of the bed.

“Sex.” Ward whispered to Skye who just shrugged her shoulders and got up from the chair. “You can take the chair, Fitz.” Skye said, feeling Ward’s eyes on her.

“Oy, was he that bad while I was gone?” Fitz asked patting Ward on the leg.

“Debatable, we’re having a conversation later about you over sharing my life.” Skye said walking over to Fitz before patting him on the shoulder and walking towards the door. She took a lingering look towards Ward before walking out of the door. 

“How are you feeling, bud-uh urr man.” Fitz said after realizing Buddy wouldn’t be an appropriate nickname for his friend.

“Wait why is Skye leaving, I’m really hot, look.” Ward said opening his hand as fire shot out from it.

Fitz looked towards Skye in the food way with a panicked look and Skye quickly sent a seismic wave to get the fire to stop.

“Ward, we’re not going to have any fires in here. I know you’re hot, she knows you’re hot, we all know. Just lay back and get some rest.” Fitz said, pushing his friend to lie down gently.

“Why cant me, you, Skye and Simmons play board games like we used to. Like I know Skye, you know she’s not the flower anymore, she’s done having an identity crisis, well whatever her name is, she’s a bit of a bitch but we like her anyways.” Ward said as Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ward, it’s not nice to say that she was having an identity crisis, she was trying to find herself after a traumatic event. It’s her given name like your given name is Grant.” Fitz said knowing why Skye wanted to leave the lab now.

“This is too confusing for me. I think I’m going back to sleep.” Ward said feeling his eyes were starting to get heavy once again. 

Fitz let out a small laugh and pulled the blanket up against Ward’s body. “Rest up, man, we can talk when you’re not high.”

“Wait, before I sleep, Leo the lion, my friend. I wanted to tell you I’m sorry.” Ward said gripping Fitz’s hand for where he put down the blanket on Ward’s body.

“What are you talking about, right now? You haven’t done anything since you got here?” Fitz asked looking down at his friend who was near passing out.

“I’m sorry about dropping you and Simmons into the ocean. I didn’t wanna hurt you guys, I love you guys. Even when Simmons tried to kill me. And when you tried to kill me. Then when you tried to attack me when us, Kar-Kar, Mikey-bot, Cowboy, and Daddy Phil went on that field trip.” Ward looked up at his friend.

Fitz let out a laugh and shook his head at the nicknames Ward had made up for everybody. “I’m not going to lie, I’m still mad about it but I knew the pod was supposed to float. You might be one of my friends but I don’t think you were smart enough to break that pod.” 

“You’re definitely right about that. Engineering is so confusing and I don’t have those small and dainty hands that you do.” Ward said interlocking his fingers with Fitz’s. “I know you’d rather be doing this with Simmons but your hands are so cute. Oh look there she is!” Ward yelled and pointed at Simmons in the doorway looking hesitantly.

Fitz tried to pull his hand out of Ward’s grip but Ward wouldn’t let him go. “Can you give himself to get him to go to sleep, please?” Fitz looked at Simmons with a begging look in his eyes.

Simmons sighed and walked over. “I don’t think I can, he’s tired he’s going to fall asleep soon.” She said patting Fitz’s arm.

“Simmons, I like you, you’re not a bitch like Skye, but you slept with that space boy instead of my homeboy, Leo.” Ward said causing Fitz to groan immediately. “But it makes no sense because you’ve been in love with Leo for like forever.” 

“I don’t see how this is your business, Ward.” Simmons said a little coldly.

“Is that because I threw you out of a plane? I didn’t wanna do that. I liked you too much to kill you though. I can’t kill things I love, I look at you two and I see Buddy. Just purity and innocence.” Ward seemed to be waking up instead of getting more tired.

“Who’s Buddy?” Simmons asked confused. “His dog.” Fitz replied. “Not just my dog, he was the best dog in the entire world. He was perfect. He was my best friend, well until I met you guys. I loved Buddy more than I’ve ever loved anyone before.” Ward said and started to tear up, letting go of Fitz’s hand to wipe his eyes.

“Oh no, mate, let’s not cry. There’s no need to cry.” Fitz said looking at Simmons for help.

“No, Simmons is mad at me and Buddy is dead, I miss Buddy so much.” Ward started crying more, he had little control over his actions because of the anesthesia drugs in his system.

“Help me.” Fitz quickly muttered towards Simmons. “I don’t know what to do.” Simmons angrily muttered back. “Tell him you’re not mad at him so he stops crying.” Fitz grunted out over Ward sobbing.

“I still don’t like him.” Simmons crossed her arms. “I know, just make him stop!” Fitz punched the bridge of his nose.

Simmons gave Fitz a  _ ‘you owe me’ _ look before sitting on the hospital bed next to Ward. “Oh no, Ward, I’m not mad at you.” She said awkwardly patting his shoulder.

“No you hate me. You told me you were gonna kill me and then you tried to kill me.” Ward cried. “I always mess everything up. That’s what John told me.” 

“I don’t hate you, Ward. I was just upset but some actions you did. You didn’t just hurt us mentally, you hurt us all emotionally.” Simmons said sincerely.

“I never meant for any of you to get hurt, I didn’t want you guys to get attached but I got attached too.” Ward admitted hiding his eyes behind his hands.

“I guess I don’t know everything that happened but maybe one day when you’re feeling better, we can talk about everything that happened with you?” Simmons asked softly.

Ward’s crying calmed down as he looked up at his ex-friend. “Do you promise?” Ward asked like a curious child.

“I promise, just go to sleep now so you can heal quickly.” Simmons started to lean off the bed.

“I heal faster now, look.” Ward said holding out his hand and a small fire lighting up in his hand.

“No no. No fire Ward.” Simmons said as Ward gave her a pouting look. “But.” Ward said, giving her his puppy dog eyes. “No.” Simmons said. With a sigh, Ward let the fire die out.

“Sleep, now.” Fitz said, pulling the blanket over his friend’s body. 

“I will, I promise.” Ward said letting the weight on his shoulders close the weight of his eyes. 

Within five minutes, Ward was finally out like a light. Fitz laughed to himself and shook his head.

“It’s bad, it’s really bad, isn’t it, Leo?” Simmons asked, looking at their sleeping ex-friend.

“Yeah, it is, Jem. I wish it wasn’t.” Fitz said and patted on the sleeping man’s leg.

* * *

Skye found herself leaving the lab with her arms crossed around her chest. Emotions spinning through her head. She knew the drugs were talking through Ward but she figured at least some of it was the truth. Could he still love her? 

She was spiraling out of control in her own mind. She shouldn’t even be feeling anything towards him. Not anymore, not after all he did to her. She should be with a guy who actually likes her and treats her with the respect she deserves. 

Lincoln was a good guy, besides some anger issues, he was stable, he wanted to have just a normal life. He was someone dependable but he wasn’t what she desired in her heart but she knew she should in her head.

In her brain she was almost making mental pro/con lists between Lincoln and Ward.  _ Well at least they both have abs but Ward’s are better.  _ This kept going until she found herself literally walking into Lincoln.  _ Fantastic, just what the doctor ordered. _

“Oh hey Daisy, are you okay, you’re looking a little pale.” Lincoln said, bringing his hand up against her cheek, caressing the skin gently.

“I’m fine, I was just checking in on Ward until Fitz was able to take over.” Skye said putting her hand on Lincoln’s arm, squeezing a little for reassurance.

“Are you okay with him here? I know we didn’t talk extensively about it but I know you two had-” Lincoln said as Skye shook her head and leaned away from her sorta boyfriend. He was supposed to be her new something but somehow him mentioning Ward made her want to cry.

“I don’t want to talk…” Skye couldn’t help but hear her voice breaking mid sentence. “...talk about  _ him _ . He doesn’t mean anything.” Skye said but the emotions in her voice betrayed her.

Lincoln gave her a look, he could see the raw emotion on her face certainly didn’t mean nothing. He knew that the other man hit a soft spot in her, something he tried to ignore but Ward being on the base was driving up tensions.

In the brief time the other man had been there, Skye was more distant, Lincoln felt like she was slipping out of his fingers. Even though Lincoln wasn’t even sure if he could say that he ever even had her. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private?” Lincoln said and offered his hand towards her. Memories in Skye’s brain came flooding back of providence. The last time someone offered their hand to her. She felt her stomach turn and felt like she was going to throw up

Skye grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her shoulder so she could slump into him. She wasn't going to hold his hand. It just didn’t feel right to her. She felt like she was betraying a memory. 

Lincoln squeezed his arm around her to assure her that he was there. He gently led her towards his bedroom and Skye sat down on his bed with her head on top of her knees and her face buried. 

Lincoln went to open his mouth to say something, anything but all of the words were gone. Luckily for him, she didn’t even give him a chance to say anything at all.

“He calls me Skye and I feel like that weak girl from three years ago.” Skye admitted keeping her face buried. “And it shouldn’t make me act up and feel anything but it does, my stomach feels- I don’t know.” Lincoln sat next to her and put his arm around her body loosely. 

“It’s because you still love him. No matter how bad he is for you or how toxic you two have been towards each other, it’s obvious that there’s still lingering feelings.” Lincoln said rubbing her back as Skye lifted up her head at him. 

“Lincoln, I’m-” Skye started but put his hand up to stop her. “I’m not stupid, Skye, I went to Med school.”

“You didn’t graduate med school, you’re just a med student.” Skye said as Lincoln let out a small laugh at the relieved tension. 

“Besides that point, honey, it was a bad choice on my part to get involved with a girl who was saying another man’s name in her sleep.” Skye gave him a weird look, she knew Ward was in her dreams at times but she didn't realize she was talking. She just felt awful now. She didn’t mean to hurt Lincoln too.

“As much as both try to make whatever this is work, it’s not working and we both know it.” Lincoln said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“You’re making this easier than it should be. You’re breaking up with me but I don’t feel sad and you seem like you broke up with me long ago.” Skye said with a bit of a bitter laugh coming out. 

“Well, one of us should be straight forward and we can do that when you’re running away from your feelings. Ever since Ward came back, you’ve been different. Distant, quiet and attentive but not towards me.” Lincoln said as Skye sighed.

“How long were you going to let this go on for before you let your heart get broken?” Skye asked, looking at her now well friend.

“I don’t know, until you stopped being ignorant or maybe until I didn’t want to compete with a ghost. But girls like you are worth it.” Lincoln said as Skye rolled her eyes heavily.

“He’s not a ghost…” Skye said. “He’s just somebody else, he used to be this closed off stoic agent that I would only see glimpses of. He was just, he was someone that was mine. That was just all a lie and that pain makes me nauseous every single day, Lincoln. He broke my heart.” 

“Well from what I heard him yelling about..” Lincoln let out a small laugh. “You weren’t the peachiest either. You did shoot him after all, not saying he didn’t deserve it but I don’t know much healthy relationships that start like that. But you two really sound like you can make it work, you deserve each other.” 

“How do you know that, you’ve known Ward for like a day?” She asked him, all irritated. 

“Well I see the way he looks at you, then how you look at him. You’ve never looked at me that way and I don’t think you ever will. You guys just have something special going on. You guys have a banter.” Lincoln said with a small smile on his face.

“Lincoln, I never meant to hurt you. That’s the last thing I wanted to do, you’re just good and nice and everything I should want.” Skye said looking into his eyes. 

“I know you didn’t, I just want you to be happy. Even if it means you want to be with that annoying pain in the ass.” Lincoln said as Skye laughed, a real laugh.

“I know, he’s the worst. He used to make me wake up at 5 in the morning for training. Every day.” Skye said, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah? Why don’t you tell me more about him.” Lincoln said leaning against a pillow with Skye on his shoulder.

“There were a lot of good times but then I just think about how everything hurts. I just don’t know how to get rid of all of that pain and hurt, Lincoln.” Skye said, playing with her hands.

“Well, why don’t you just talk about the good times for right now.” Lincoln said calmly.

“Well if you insist… We met when I was in my van…” Skye started hers and Ward’s long and complicated history.

* * *

  
  


“So let me get this straight, you expect me to believe some sob story about Garrett leaving Ward in the woods?” May asked Coulson as they sat in his office.

“I don’t know what to believe, Melinda but that’s what he told me. It makes sense about a lot of things. His lack of people skills.” Coulson said, swirling the glass of bourbon in his hand.

“You also forget that Ward is a liar and a manipulative bastard. He’s played all of us before and I don’t see a reason why he wouldn’t do it again, Phil.” May argued back. 

Ward sitting in their med bay was making her blood boil, he was easy prey sitting there. May also knew that if he attacked Ward while he was vulnerable like that, Coulson would rip into her. Ward had said something to get Coulson wrapped around his finger and May wasn’t buying it for a minute.

“I don’t think he’s lying this time though. As much as I didn’t want to admit it, he has to be telling the truth.” Coulson said looking down at the glass. Some of the things that Ward said were too terrible to make up.

“I’ll believe you when we have concrete proof of Ward not being a disgusting hydra agent.” May said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, Garrett destroyed any records of Ward and his existence. It was like he just went from military school to the academy but the years don’t line up. They shouldn’t line up. I don’t think anybody ever questioned it because he was just that good.” Coulson said tapping his finger.

“Well if you can’t get in actual information, you can let me go in and interrogate him while he’s still drugged up.” May said cracking her knuckles. “Phil, I don’t know how you could believe him for a minute.”

“I know it was personal between you two but I’m not letting you beat the shit out of him while he has a broken chest.” Coulson declared.

“You’re the one who broke his chest because he killed your girlfriend.” May said astonishedly. “If interrogation is completely out, what do you suggest we do then? There’s no physical evidence of anything.” May said the frustration cracking through her voice.

“We put him through the lie detector.” Coulson said in a small voice, it sounded almost like a question compared to the statement that it was supposed to be. 

“We already put him through the lie detector at providence and remember what happened there? He beat the lie detector because we didn’t have any control over him.” May said. “It’s not going to be accurate.”

“Well last time, he was able to confuse the pain spikes so Koenig wouldn’t tell if he's lying, what if we make sure that he’s not going to be in pain at all.” Coulson said as May gave Coulson a very confused look.

“What are you saying we do?” May asked curiosity setting in, in her tone.

“I think I have to go talk to Simmons.” Coulson said getting out of his office chair and going to exit the room as Fitzsimmons stormed in almost knocking Coulson off of his feet.

“Well speak of the devil.” May muttered to herself as the two scientists just started talking at the same time.

This went on for about twenty seconds before Coulson was starting to get a headache from the two and wasn’t understanding a word that they were saying. 

“Slow down, one at a time, it’s been a long enough two days.” Coulson said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Sir, there's somebody at the opening of the base but we don’t know if we should let them in or not.” Fitz said sheepishly, touching his ear.

“First of all, how did somebody find the base, second of all let’s see who this bastard is.” Coulson said walking over to his desk to turn on the cameras at the front of the base to see who found them.

“Well sir, this is where it gets a little awkward. We know who it is but that’s where it gets unsettling.” Simmons said as Coulson turned on the cameras.

There was a very angry ex agent Kara Palamas knocking on the opening rapidly. “Coulson if you don’t let me in I swear to god!” She yelled into the camera. “I know you have Ward, I want him back.”

Coulson sat down in his chair not knowing how he was going to get out of this one. He remembered Ward and Palamas were comfortable with each other. She was going to kill him.  _ Well fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys really think I forgot about Kara? No way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you have any feedback, I’m unsure if I’m going to make this a chapter book or a small series.


End file.
